New Girls In A New Town
by Nazo no Shojo16
Summary: They were closer than normal sisters.In fact they werent normal.They were demons.What would happen if they finally found their mates but they were taken?Could their loves realize or will it be too late to save them from an eternal heartbreak.(Mostly centers around the twins and their guys(who are also twins);)(RR pm if need) Rated cuz of ltr chaps and im paranoid :)
1. The New Girls In Town

New Girls In Town

Disclaimer: I do not own the inuyasha titles or characters but i do own this story and story line and any new characters! ;p

Summary: My sisters and I thought this would just be another boring town with another boring school but man were we wrong…Oh by the way my name is Keke I have a twin sister named Kagome and an older sister named Katie. (Kagome and I are half demons and Katie is full wolf youkia) If you don't understand so far you will just have to read the story where it all started… The first day of school in a new town.

CHAPTER ONE: The First Morning

Keke's POV

"Kagome! Keke! Katie!" My mother yelled up the stairs of our new house. "Time to get up for school!"

I groaned as I slowly sat up and mentally slapped myself for forgetting that today we were going to a new school for the seventh time this year. I slowly stood up then walked over to where my twin sister lay snoring loudly. I began to poke her in her side and said, "Kagome…"

"Watt?" she groaned into her pillow.

"We have to get up and go to school."

She groans again and I decide to do something that I had to do for the longest time when we were little and she never wanted to get up. I grabbed ahold of the blanket she was laying on and pulled hard, but not too hard I didn't want her flying into the wall.

"HEY!" She yells as she throws her pillow at me after she stands up. "What was that for?"

"For sleeping in dumb ass." I growl at her baring my fangs.

She flinches back a little. "Alright already. I get it. No need to bare the fangs miss bitch."

"I wouldn't have to bare my fangs at you if you would listen to me every once in a while." I say as I walk over to my dresser. As I pulled out the drawers I hear Katie, my older Full blooded wolf sister, walk into the room.

"Why do you guys have to open the gates to hell already this morning?" She said as I pulled out a pair of black super skinny jeans a dark purple tank that says, 'Take a picture already it'll last longer" and a black leather jacket that says, 'I'm No One's Biker Bitch" in silver letters across the back with a picture of a dark silver black speckled wolf riding a Harley just under the words.

I just shrug before I head into the bathroom and wash my face and straiten my hip length light blonde hair, before putting my clothes on and heading downstairs. As I walk down the stairs I see my two sisters eating on the couch and watching the TV waiting for the weather to come on.

"Why don't you guys just use the app on your iPhone 4 s's?"

They just shrug never taking their eyes away from the TV. I just shake my head and walk into the kitchen and grab a protein bar and my fiber milkshake sitting on the counter. "Thanks for having my food ready mom." I say as I walk up to her bend over and kiss her cheek as she does the dishes.

"Welcome. Now are you girls driving to school or are you going to walk?" I can't help but giggle a little at her stupid question. I laugh even harder when I hear my two sisters trying to suppress their laughter.

"Mom you know better than anybody that we are driving to school." Katie says as she puts her plate on the counter next to the sink.

She just nods and continues doing the dishes.

"Okay now before we start to fight over the vanity in your room," says Kagome still giggling as she points to Katie. "We need to split it up so each of us can have a small section of the mirror to do our make-up in." We both nod and hurry up the stairs to grab our make-up.

(20 minutes later)

"That silver eye shadow looks nice with that purple eye liner and the sparkly black mascara Keke." Says our mother as I sit on the couch and zip up my mid-calf black heeled boots.

" Thanks mom." I say as I grab my bag off its hook by the door and walk out into the garage where my baby sat waiting for me to give her a thrill ride on the foreign roads of the town. I grab my helmat and my keys as my sisters walk into the garage.

"You girls ready to make the boys drool?" I ask with a smirk.

"Hell yah!"Grinns Kagome.

"Lets show the Bitches in town that we are soo not going to be the insecure little girls alot of people seem to think we are when we move schools..." Growls Katie with a hint of a smirk pulling at her lips as she puts her helmet over her dark chocolate hair.

I nod and smile remebering the last time a gang of preppy bitches tried to teach us a lesson after school when really we were the ones who taught them never to mess with the Higurashi sisters.

"Okay but lets not make it like the last 6 times. We almost got kicked out of Cali for beating those girls up last month after they tried to gang up on us." Kagome said trying not to laugh.

I nod and swing my leg over my black and red flamed Harley-Davidson FLSTC. I slip my black helmet over my head and slip the face cover down so no-one could see my baby blue eyes or tanned skin under the helmet. I grabbed my gloves off of a handle and slip them onto my hands, then zipped them closed. I zip my jacket, put the key in the egnition and rev the engine as I wait for Katie to open the garage.

When she finally opens the garage with her wireless controller I rev the engine one last time and speed away on the foreign streets of the town with my bag on my back and going 20 over the speed limit. soon followed by my sisterswho always drove carefully on the rode. Me i could seriously fucking care less i loved riding my bike. I felt free and i never looked back no matter where i was going. But now i had to look back i felt that today would not be a normal day and it made me feel un easy so i slowed down a bit and and signaled for the girls to pass the jaguar in front of us and as we did, i couldn't help but look into the window...There i saw the most handsome man i had ever seen before he had short black spiked hair and molten amber eyes that would make any girl melt at the sight. He had freckles over his nose and he had black dog ears on top of his head much like the blonde ones on top of mine.

But the wierdest part was that he looked at me in the same way i looked at him only i new he couldnt see my face so he waved and i immediantly snapped out of my daze, reved my engine teasingly and sped off toward school.

A/N : please review! This is my first fanfic ever soo if you think its not that good just tell me i wont hold it against you i promise. please no flames.


	2. The First Day

The First Day: Part Two

**KAGOMES POV**

As my sister sped off through the streets I couldn't help but notice how tense she seemed to be. Her shoulders were straight and she actually slowed down and looked back at Katie and Myself. It was something she never did before. As we speed down the road I notice that she waves for us to go around the jaguar that was in front of us. As we did KeKe went around on the right while I went to the left and Katie went into the ditch. (Lol). As we went past I saw my twin look into the car and then speed off. So as the curious sister that I am I look into the window of the driver side there I see a guy with somewhat shaggy forehead length silver hair. His eyes were like hot molten and seemed to burn into the road ahead and he had white ears on the top of his head like my discreetly hidden black ones. As I notice that he doesn't see me I just speed away and hear the guy in the seat next to him say, "Dude! The one guy that was driving by my window just challenged us! Come on we have to beat him and his little posy." (A.N: They have their hair in their helmets so no one can see their hair.)

The guy turns to him and says, "Trust me man I know. I need to let this guy that's speeding away in front of us get out from in front of me so I can drive faster."

I just shook my head and sped after my sisters.

_**(COMING INTO THE PARKING LOT AT THE SCHOOL)**_

As we roll into our new schools parking lot KeKe, of course, Revs her engine when we get towards the doors to the school. People cheer and some even whisper like,

"I bet those are our new student they are juniors right? One of 'em I think is a senior though."

I roll my eyes as I put my baby in park take the key from the ignition and swing my leg over, I turn my head to the left to see my sisters do the same. KeKe nods and we all pull our helmets off and shake our heads and laugh as guys whistle and howl like dogs.

"Ah … It never gets old." KeKe Says with a laugh.

I just nod and put my helmet in my saddle bag and do up the locks to hold them shut for the rest of The school day… or at least until I Open them. "Come on. Let's go inside and get our stuff." They both nod and we grab our bags and head in side to the place where we wish we would have never gone.

A.N: Sorry if this was short I only had twenty minutes to right this before I had to go to the park in my town…. If u have any suggestion I will gladly accept them or if u have Ideas those are accepted too. I LOVE ALL OF U WHO READ MY STORY! I Will do Shout out when I have more revues I promise if this doesn't get at least ten more reviews idk if I will continue the story soooooooooooooo just remember its only a maybe so don't take it the wrong way…. I lOve U !


	3. The Heart Break

**_The Heart Break_**

**_KEKES POV_**

SUMMARY: KeKe and Kagome meet Ayame And Kikyo and it turns out that the guys that they saw are these girls' boyfriends and Kagome is sad while KeKe hides her pain and embarrassment by not speaking to him. I f any one wants to know more about the characters pm me or ask in a review.

As we walked into the front doors we heard whistles and howls all over again alls I did was shake my head and smile while my bangs fell to cover my right eye.

"So you girls are the ones who were challenging us to race you here?" Asked the boy who waved at me while I was riding here.

Once again I got lost in his eyes and the only thing I could say was, "Yeah what about it?" which came out a little more bitchy than I thought.

" What my sister meant was that yeah it was us." Katie said with a smile toward the guy that I hadn't seen in the car.

"My name And My sisters you will find out if we have any classes together" I said with a smile that showed my fangs.

"So you're a half breed too huh?" The guy that waved to me said.

" Duh," says Kagome, speaking for the first time. " Haven't you noticed the ears yet? We are death wolf hanyo. My older sister as you can tell," She says pointing to Katie. "Is full wolf youkai."

The guy with Silver hair nods. "Well my name is Inuyasha and this," He says pointing to the guy I waved at. "Is my twin brother. His name is Kane and this guy is Miroku. He is my half brother."

I nod my head then hear the 5-minute warning bell and say with a smile pointed at Kane,

"Well we will see you boys around we need to get our schedules yet. Later."

Kane surprisingly smiles back at me and just when my heart starts to melt a girl that I saw on the way into school comes up in front of him and Kisses him.

"Um i guesswe'll see you guys later then!"Kagome said politly and she grabbed my arm pulling toward the door to the office.

"How can i help you ladies?" Says the old lady behind the desk.

"We're the new girls the higurashis, We need our class schedules so we can go to class." Says Katie Sweetly with a too cute smile.

"Of course darlings, by the way i am miss Kisho and the pricipal is Miss Keade." she said while she dug through a filling cabinet."Ahhh here we are , Here you gogirls Katie, KeKe, and Kagome is it?"

Me still in shock from what had happened with Kage just numbly took my paper and flashed a small smile." thanks"

I quickly walked out of the office and looked at my schedule:

1st College prep Chem.

2nd American History 2

3rd College Literature

4th Fight Training (i rolled my eyes at this)

5th Weapons Skills

LUNCH

6th Free Period

7th Racing Staistics

(A/N: Ik that some of these classes are stupid but i couldnt thinkof anything...also its a demon and human school classes have to be specialized :) )

"Sweet i have racing statistics last hour!" I whispered to my sisters.

"Us too" they said together!

_**Katies pov**_

'KeKe has been acting strange ever since we got here! I wonder whats going on with her her eyes flashed purple for a second when Kane Kissed that girl.

"I have 3rd 5th and 7th periodwith you guys!" i said as we showed eachother our shedules togther.

My schedule:

1st American History 3

2nd World History 2

3rd College Literature

4th Free Period

LUNCH

5th Weapons Skills

6th College Prep Chem.

7ht Racing Statistics

"Me and Kagome have the same schedule!" Said KeKe enthuesiastically

"Cool." i said i adjusted my bag on my shoulder before we headed down to outr classes.

As we walked to outr classes a feeling of uneasiness crept over me, but quickly shook it off.

Suddenly someone grabbed my arm and pulledme into a seperate hallway...

"What the HELL!" I growled,

"Hey take it easy i just wanted to talk to you." said a voice . i quickly turned around to see none other than the guy that made my heart pound when i first saw him.

_**Kagomes pov**_

"Hey wheredid Katie go?" I asked KeKe

She only shrugged. Something was going on with her and she wasnt about toadmit it.

'Oh well' I thought

"Sooooooooooo... What class are we going to agian?" i questioned trying to clear my head of a certain silver haired hanyo.

KeKe looked at me with a look that said "really?Im the blonde one here?!"

When i didnt say anything she just rolled her eyes and said,"College PrepChem."

"Right, i knew tthat " i said running my hand through my black blue ish tresses.

"Sure ya did." She laughed

As we stepped into the class our breathe hitched as we saw them. "WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" I hissed at KeKe.

She said nothing only shook her head, grabbed my wrist and pulled us towards the teachers desk. But the whole time i felt their ice-cold stares bare intto our backs as we stood talking to the teacher.


	4. WTH!

I didn't understand why they were even here! How in the hell could they have known where we were this time? My mind raced with thoughts as His cold grey eyes burned my back and she glared daggers.

"Ladies please introduce yourselves to the class." The old woman's voice rang through my ears like a chirping whistle.

"My name is KeKe Higurashi and I am all about cars, motorcycles and I love sports." I said with a fake flirtatious smirk.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I am an artist and I like motorcycles and cars too!" She said in a singsong voice.

Then we said in unison, "We're Twins!"

"Very interesting…"said the teacher "Now please take a seat in the two empty seats in the back."

We nodded and headed in the opposite direction of the glaring man and woman. I looked to the left of my seat and saw Kane sitting with his eyes staring at me with interest and a small sparkle that I couldn't quiet identify yet.

When he noticed I was looking back at him he blushed violently and averted his eyes to his desk. This made me smile and blush slightly as I sat in my chair, brushing my blonde hair to one shoulder.

"Ummm…." Came his soft whisper. "Sorry that you had to see my girlfriend attack me like that she usually isn't that possessive."

I look at him out of the corner of my eye, only to see him looking at me with an apologetic glance.

I smiled, " Its okay. I was just a little taken by surprise that's all, there isn't anything you need to apologize for anyways."

He nodded at this and averted his gaze from me to the scribbles of chemical equations the old teacher was writing on the whiteboard. I zoned in and out thinking of why the two people sitting 4 rows in front of me.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_What is wrong with you Naraku?! Why would you do this?!" Spat an extremely pissed off KeKe as she glared at the half demon clad in black and red._

"_What ever do you mean, KeKe?" He smirked menacingly._

"_You know damn right what the hell I'm talking about you son of a bitch!" She spat venom filled her tone of voice. "Why would you try to take my twin? I thought you were different from other people, you can gain nothing from kidnapping the youngest of the protectors of the Shikon No Tama!"_

"…"

"_I thought you of all people would know that well enough not to mess with our family! I thought we could trust you!"_

_Before the man could say anything a Demoness with a feather in her black undone hair walked into the small clearing where the confrontation was taking a turn for the worse._

"_Of all people you should have know, KeKe, that we weren't after just Kagome, but you as well. You are more powerful than your eldest sister and you are only a half demon. We needed your undeniably great powers to keep your silly jewel under control." The wind Demoness smirked evilly and took a sidelong glance at the bleeding hanyo and full demon that laid just to the right of the arguing parties, unconscious._

"_We can make you full demons," she looked to the unconscious and bleeding Kagome once again before continuing in a hushed whisper. "Both of you." _

_ KeKe looked to the wind demoness in shock then back to her bleeding siblings as they began to come to._

"_Do we have a deal?" the Evil hanyo smirked_

"_You have a deal Naraku…" KeKe whispered, a smirk growing on her face as she watched the evil hanyo walk towards her. "WHEN I'M DEAD!"_

_She quickly pulled the sword resting at her side out of its sheath and screamed with anger,_

"_Lightning's Strike!"_

_The evil hanyo flew back into the wind witch before disappearing completely with out a trace._

_**END FLASHBACK~**_

'_That was over 300 years ago' I thought angrily._

"KeKe…. Pst…. KeKe!" Came the hushed voice of the guy sitting to my left, not Kane.

I looked to my left to see a Silver haired, amber eyed full demon with a crescent moon adorning his brow and red stripes on his cheekbones. I felt a tingle run along my spine. I never thought I would see him again.

"Sesshomaru!" I squeaked in a hushed voice. "I thought…. that you…. were killed?!" My eyes stung with unshed tears but I quickly blinked them away.

He frowned a little "You know that this Sesshomaru can not be killed easily."

I smiled and he smirked back.

_**With Katie**_

_**Katies POV**_

"What the hell?!" I screamed again as my brain began to come out of its haziness.

"Do you have to scream so much?" He chuckled. "I said I needed to talk to you."

I couldn't help but frown slightly before giggling with hysteria. "F-Fine wha-t did ya want to talk about,"

"I wanted to ask if you were claimed or not?"

I slowly stopped giggling as his words sunk in 'claimed?'

"Ummm not really, no." I smiled with a blush rising to my cheeks. "But Miroku, why would it matter if I was claimed or not?"

He smiled then leaned in close to her left ear, "Because I would like to court you."

"…..oh" was the only intelligent words that came to my mind.

_**To be continued….**_

_**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a forever my family is wack right now and school has ,me extremely busy I'm sorry I promise to try and update faster! Love you guys sooooo much**___


	5. What a reunion

Chapter Five: What a Reunion!

**Katies POV**

"So...?" Miroku questioned, pulling me closer.

"I...uh...um?" I Muttered like a stupid person. Silence met my answer and i looked to my feet. I felt so stupid, I felt incredibly stupid. I mean come on! This incredibly handsom guy is asking me if he can court me? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?

"Katie, I will wait for your descision until the Wednesday of next week." He whispered with a smile. "Until then, my dear beauty."

He grabbed my hand and pressed his lips to the back of it. I look up at him with a harsh blush gracing my cheeks and a small smile upon my lips.

"Alright.." I breathed shakily. He winked and just dissapeared.

"OHMAGOD! I will die before next Wednesday!" And as soon as that sentance had slipped out the bell for first period echoed through the school. "Damn!" I ran as fast as I could to my first class. The multi-colored lockers flew past as I ran on the hard marble floors, my feet making not sound as I ran.

I ran until I was just outside the class. I took a deep breath before slowly walking into the room.

"Aaah, look who we have here, what is your name?" An old man joked with a kind smile .

"I am Katie Higurashi, sir." I smiled cautiously.

"Ah, our newest student, am I correct?" He smiled softly, stroking his long white beard. His deep brown eyes warm and inviting. He wore a blue button up and tan khakis that made his salt and pepper hair tand out.

"Please take a seat anywhere you like," He laughed. "Also introductions are in order. I am Proffesor Harkins, I am pleased to have you in this class."

I tilted my head and gave a few quick nods. "Thank you Proffesor."

**Keke POV**

'Why would you beleive me to be dead, koi?' was wriiten in neat handwriting on a piece of note book paper.

I rolled my eyes. _'He always did like to have private conversations, Apparently a note is now the most he could come up with.' _I thought as i scribbled my answer under his.

'My mark it... dissapeared.'

"Dissapeared? How is this possible?"

I shrugged my jacket off and showed him the junction between my shoulder and neck, where His fangs had once punctured my skin, where he made my skin burn while in the greatest throws of passion, where his mark had resided for almost 100 years before he dissapeared.

I couldn't supress the shudder that ran down my spine as i heard his deep, gutteral growl that had always excited me without fail, even now.

"This isn't possible. I mated you for life, I have been with no other we should still be mated."

"I think I know how and why it isn't there anymore." I whispered sadly.

He gave me a questioning look but before I could give him an answer the bell rang and I was told to stay behind by the teacher. I didn't see him for the rest of the day.

_**Alright thats it for now guys sorry i havent updated in like forever but ive been really busy and my computer broke so this might be m only update for a while. But hey i still love you guys and i am trying my **__**hardest I PROMISE :)**_


End file.
